


《塞壬风暴》

by laetitial



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cunboy!Carlton, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetitial/pseuds/laetitial
Summary: cuntboy！卡尔顿，引诱埃迪的一场春梦，脏，雷。上下，《塞壬风暴》《金星之诞》
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Carlton Drake
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

上篇

《塞壬风暴》

埃迪布洛克怀疑他的房间闹鬼。  
这是一间乍看上去十分正常、可称得上豪华的客房。三天前，生命基金会负责接待他的年轻女士，挂着得体的营业性微笑，告诉他在这半个月里，生命基金会会提供所有他需要的设备已经最优的环境，而他们的要求只是埃迪要在结束后能交出一份让德雷克先生满意的报道。  
——看来生命基金会这位年轻老板虽然读书聪明，但脑子也不怎么好使。《地球日报》的埃迪布洛克可不是会被高薪和美色收买的记者。  
当晚，翘着腿靠在床头吃着苹果的记者先生想，比起震惊医学界的基因疗法，或者创办生命基金会的励志经历，埃迪更想挖掘的，是那些从不被人在明面上提起的东西。  
比如，一个年纪轻轻的印度裔英国人，是怎么做到醉心研究的同时，在大洋彼岸的旧金山迅速发迹，畅行无阻地成立如此庞大的商业帝国？  
记者先生啃完最后一口苹果，果核在半空中滑出一道漂亮的弧线，噹地落进了远处的垃圾桶。埃迪咂咂嘴，生命基金会提供的物资丰富，都是上等品质，就是大厦里每一个角落都透出科研场所的气息——严谨，冰冷又有些无趣。他来到旧金山，却不能和漂亮能干的女友在家里温存，眼前除了高大壮实的保安，就是行色匆匆穿着白大褂的研究员。偶尔，制服也掩盖不住年轻貌美的妙龄美女们从眼前走过，嘴里念得也全是德雷克。  
想到这里，埃迪不由对着床头柜用力捶了一拳。  
下一刻，电视屏幕里优雅而缓慢地男中音， 和埃迪布洛克的痛哼一起回荡在没什么生气的室内。  
一拳垂上控制器让埃迪对生命基金会的不满又多了一点。  
他拧着眉瞪视着正在屏幕上侃侃而谈的年轻男人，像是如此就能用眼神把卡尔顿德雷克烧出两个洞。  
不过，几分钟后，埃迪就承认，这个年轻人的确有被人惦记念念不忘的资本。那张典型的南亚血统的精致脸庞，大而圆润眼角微微下垂时，不经意间依然流露出稚气的鹿眼，已经说话时不自觉噘起的浅粉色嘴唇，都让德雷克看起来像个还未曾褪去青涩的少年人。包裹在高级手工西装下的身体，埃迪看得出他骨架小巧，只有微微鼓起的胸口和被撑起弧度的西装下摆证明他不是瘦成一把骨头的病态。  
卡尔顿说话的语速不快，娓娓叙来的样子仿佛萦绕在耳畔的轻声细语，带着点不自觉的鼻音。  
Fuck，真的不是靠撒娇激发女人的母性吗？  
埃迪咕咕哝哝地说着，摸过控制器关上了电视。  
他一点也不想了解卡尔顿德雷克是什么端庄漂亮的南亚男性。  
他想知道的是这个人背后是否有不合法的势力支持。  
埃迪扯过被子蒙住头，再次咒骂着《地球日报》的主编派给他这什么见鬼的工作，什么妖怪一样的受访对象。  
这就是大名鼎鼎的调查记者埃迪布洛克，在旧金山生命基金会度过的第一夜。

到了第二晚，埃迪已经学会了给自己找乐子。  
德雷克依然没有安排他的采访，这位总裁似乎忙碌不堪，忙得让他砸下重金请人采访自己，又连赏脸接见聊上几句的时间都挤不出来。  
他在这里的行动不受拘束，可以让每一个他觉得顺眼的人成为采访对象——当然，他得到的信息全部都是关于“德雷克先生如何优秀”，就连外人看来明显喜怒无常的事情，在这些工作人员眼中都变成了小孩子撒娇一样的纯真可爱。  
一个25岁的成年男人，纯真又可爱，“会噘着嘴看着你，就像是在撒娇”（安保人员原话）。  
埃迪打了个寒颤，再次确定德雷克是个妖怪。  
他明智地停止了毫无用处的采访，收拾好自己录音笔，回到房间开始进行其他准备工作——他打算在德雷克接受采访的时候，抛出最有针对性的问题，让对方措手不及。  
事情也是在这时候开始不对劲的。  
像是一根羽毛，轻轻搔在他的手心，有一点痒又格外撩人。  
埃迪以为自己幻听了，这样的高档客房，怎么可能像廉价汽车旅馆一样，听到隔壁情侣的声响。  
但是那喘息一声接着一声，绵绵如夕阳下的潮涌，涌入他的耳道，化成有型的羽毛，一下又一下。  
作为一个身体健康的成年男人，记者先生的下体被那娇软的喘息撩拨地即刻鼓胀起来，被牛仔裤勒地难受。  
那声响的来源似乎完全不知道自己的声音过于响亮，给居住在隔壁的住户造成了相当的困扰，不但，没有随着时间偃旗息鼓，反而越来越兴奋。  
靠着偷听别人做爱的声音撸管也有点过于猥琐了，这样想着，埃迪布洛克扯过羽绒被蒙住自己的头。试图隔绝那呻吟，靠着回忆以往和女友缠绵的片段赶紧解决。  
五分钟后，埃迪顶着鸟窝一样的头发吗，猛地坐起来。  
妖怪德雷克的地盘上果然不正常，他居然跟着那喘息的声调一起达到了高潮。  
甚至，他在这期间连隔壁只有一个男人在动情的抚慰自己这件事都听出来了。  
塞壬在薄暮弥散的深海中苏醒，而他听到的第一声响动，必定是因为你鲁莽的闯入。因为在你失足前，即便是月光也不曾打扰到他累年的深眠。

当时间进入第三日的傍晚，埃迪已经有些自暴自弃地意思了。  
他发现自己很不正常，一整天都神思恍惚，挖掘德雷克秘密的计划因为他的频频走神而被迫搁置了。  
“我在被那只塞壬牵着鼻子走。”  
埃迪清醒地认识到这点，但是无能为力。  
他陷进了一种似是而非的漩涡里，好奇和得不到满足的空虚让他被那只塞壬抓住脚踝，直接坠向黑色深海的最底部。  
因而当发现屋顶的天花板不再是一片乳白，反而开始慢慢变得透明，埃迪已经不会感到惊讶了。  
他仰躺在床上，一手垫着头，仰视那片已经完全变成透明的天花板，看似专注实则完全一片茫然地看着上房纤毫毕现的房间陈设。  
塞壬现出了原型。  
卡尔顿德雷克，万众瞩目的天之骄子。  
他刚刚离开水滴，光滑的深色皮肤还在向下滴落着水珠，随着走向房中央的步伐，留下一串小巧的水渍。  
未着寸缕的身躯和电视上一样娇小，离开了挺阔服装的包裹，甚至更为纤细。  
卡尔顿似乎完全没有发现，楼下房间里正有一个男人，带着迷惑和好奇盯着他，看他随手丢开了浴巾，从床头柜里取出粗大黝黑的电动玩具。  
他跪坐在下来，认认真真如同做实验一样，小心地把那完全仿真的电动按摩棒固定在地板上。  
从埃迪的角度，完全能够看清小扇子一样浓密卷翘的睫毛，他专著还带着稚气和天真的眼神，凹陷在软嫩胸口深粉色的乳头，已经，顺着窄腰继续向下，隐藏在双股之间，粉色的缝隙。  
原来这才是卡尔顿德雷克真正的秘密。  
完全女性化的外生殖器，漂亮肥厚的阴唇向外嘟垂，小阴唇包裹的、与其说是阴茎倒不如说是过分肥大的阴蒂像是刚刚在浴室被彻底揉弄过，红彤彤地肿胀立起，向着外界探出了头。  
看到那畸形但是带着两性之美的阴阜，埃迪瞪大了眼睛。  
卡尔顿完全不为此感到羞涩，熟练地分开阴唇，吞进电动按摩棒硕大的头部。小洞立刻贪婪地缩紧，把粗黑的圆柱吞得更深，喷出粘稠的体液把地板都晕染地模糊起来。  
这样的模糊反而让人更加兴致昂扬，埃迪的手已经跟随着卡尔顿上下颠动肉臀的动作撸动起立，他觉得自己下身硬得发疼，恨不得立刻插进这个巧克力婊子的肉穴里插个痛快。但视觉上的刺激代表的却是难以逾越的障碍，他只能看着卡尔顿像是发情的母狗，不知廉耻地用假阴茎肏弄自己。  
淫乱的小科学家撅起屁股，用力向两侧掰开肉唇，熟红小洞里一股股向外喷着高潮的体液。  
“埃迪——啊……埃迪”这荡妇在高潮时哭着呻吟，两腿一软爬跪在地板上，假阴茎一下子齐根插进肉洞，那张精致漂亮的小脸蛋上，连两个眉峰痣都被眼泪和口水弄得一塌糊涂。  
接下来的过程则是塞壬用自己的淫荡和泪眼勾引到暴雨夜无家可归的水手。  
埃迪着魔一样打开门，顺着卡尔顿呻吟的指引一路来到了藏着这肉欲尤物的房间。他们相互啃咬着在床上滚成一团，埃迪甚至丢脸地在刚刚插进那淫洞就射了一发。  
卡尔顿咬着嘴唇在他怀里痴痴发笑，棕色小手抓着还没来得及插入的根部不许埃迪退出来。他扭着窄腰，一点点往里吞吃，被啃得红肿的小嘴也没闲着，沿着埃迪强健的胸肌轻轻噬咬，像是只撒娇的小猫。  
“埃迪……”黑发青年在埃迪摁住他的腰开始大力抽插的时候，软绵绵地吟叫，把他的名字在嘴里含地百转千回，“喜欢……”  
“真的？”埃迪低头亲他挺翘的鼻尖，“所以你是故意的？”  
青年哭泣起来，把脸在埃迪胸膛埋得更深了，“喜欢，”他哽咽着，“喜欢你，是真的……”  
下一刻他尖叫起来，被插地过于深的阴茎噎地说不出话，只能一边流着眼泪一边喘息，阴道和床单上全是喷出的黏液和尿液。直到哆哆嗦嗦地尿完，卡尔顿才惊恐地试图推拒，“那里不行，不可以……我会怀孕的……”  
“那不是正好吗？”埃迪堵住他的小嘴，继续毫不放松地蹂躏彻底肿起来的阴阜，看这只惹人怜爱的小塞壬两眼翻白。

这一切都像是劳累过度后趴在办公桌上所做的美梦，甚至也一般的，短暂和少了那不可捉摸的真正结局。  
埃迪布洛克在终于在第四天得到了生命基金会总裁的接见，只是对方带着被他咬肿的嘴唇，像个完全陌生人一样通知他工作终止。  
紧接着埃迪和他的所有设备一起被安保“送”出了生命基金会的大门。  
对方告诉他因为工作变动，德雷克先生不需要采访报道为基金会造势了。  
暴雨夜的海妖塞壬在得到了水手的爱之后，如同来时一般无声无息地没入了海面之下。  
直到那燃烧着的火箭在夜空中发出最后的闪光。


	2. Chapter 2

下篇

《金星之诞》

他是埃迪布洛克埋藏最深的秘密，是被折断双翼的塞壬，在每个夜晚的春梦里，带着浪荡奇特的赤裸身体诱惑他，又在满足之后舔舐嘴角的浊液，带着恶意的笑容将他一把推入深渊。  
埃迪诅咒这个无情的婊子，却还是控制不住地，揽住他如一滩烂泥的身体艰难地游向岸边。  
现在，这个曾经在旧金山翻覆云雨的总裁先生就藏在埃迪的卧室里，端着温度正好的热牛奶，对着救命恩人和房主颐指气使。  
卡尔顿总是有很多花样折腾埃迪，他嫌弃床垫太软，指责枕头过硬，床单磨得他皮肤发红，埃迪换下的脏衣服让他忍不住打喷嚏。  
那张粉嫩的嘴开开合合，吐出的则全是对男人的不满和怒火。  
埃迪揣着口袋倚在门口，听他骄纵地侮辱自己，然后带着满不在乎的神情问：“那么，尊敬的德雷克博士，”埃迪在尊称上重重地咬字，“请问您需要上厕所吗？”  
那张原本娇蛮跋扈的漂亮脸蛋顿时胀得通红。  
埃迪接住迎面飞来的枕头丢在一边继续发问：“不需要的话我就要出门了。”  
他欣赏着卡尔顿纠结的脸色，不忘坏心眼的补充，“今天要去监狱采访，大概不会很早回来。”  
曾经诱惑他的海妖还是抵不过最基本的生理需求，抿着嘴唇在床上向埃迪张开手臂，但是没能等来比自己强壮地多的男人的拥抱。  
“你离得太远，近点。”埃迪这样对他说。  
卡尔顿洁白的牙齿狠狠扣进了唇肉里。  
“过来。”  
曾经高高在上的总裁被羞辱地眼圈发红，但是毫无办法，他走不了。他的双腿被刻意的折断了。  
事实上，爆炸的火箭带给卡尔顿的伤害不止是腿，大面积烧伤，几乎能够看见白骨的伤口和断裂的筋与骨。  
埃迪救起这个几乎已经死去的人，又让毒液修复好他全身的创伤。  
除了腿。  
卡尔顿颤抖着手掀开被子，露出底下光裸纤细、看起来极为诱人的鹿腿，肉眼可见的完美皮肉之下，刻意被忽略的筋骨，让他的双腿毫无力量，连挪动分毫都做不到。  
埃迪抱着胳膊等待，看几分钟前还在使唤自己的大小姐趴伏在床上，高高撅着屁股，靠着手肘的力量一点点爬向自己。  
卡尔顿不再是那个一句话就能操纵埃迪生死的塞壬，他是断翼后游曳在海边， 化作美人鱼供埃迪亵玩的可怜小宠物，连爬下床去解决排泄问题都做不到。  
埃迪心中突然升起一种莫名的饱足感，他抱起细细喘息，颤抖着四肢栽向自己的娇软身体，还带着稀薄汗水的光滑棕皮，和那一夜的触感一样，甚至更好——谁不想看着高高在上的大小姐跌落人间呢？  
但是卡尔顿不仅是乖巧的幼鹿，塞壬断翼后也要靠着歌声杀死水手，尖锐的小牙齿狠狠咬上埃迪的咽喉，用尽全力的。  
如果没有毒液，也许卡尔顿真的可以伤害到埃迪。  
被摔在床上的棕皮大小姐狠狠瞪着鹿眼，因为过度的用力，嘴唇还在微微发抖，这让他看起来可怜又诱惑。  
毒液探出的脑袋在埃迪肩头左右探看：“埃迪，我还是更喜欢安妮。”  
“闭嘴吧！”  
带着寄生体的身影头也不回地消失在门后，留下卡尔顿独自仰躺在床上发呆。  
他当然是喜欢埃迪布洛克的，从他第一次看这个男人的采访现场开始。但是生命基金会的总裁、拯救人类的德雷克博士不需要软弱的感情。他可以借着采访的借口骗来一夜，但是不需要一个正义的调查记者长久留在身边。  
现在卡尔顿一无所有，只有埃迪布洛克可以依靠。  
卡尔顿的小腹鼓胀，难掩的尿意让那形状漂亮的眉毛紧紧皱起，他尝试着忍耐，但忍耐不可能帮助他凭空排出那些体液。卡尔顿只能尝试着移动，幸运的是他被摔在了床沿。他像刚刚一样，艰难地翻身，在床上爬行，无力的脚踝在床单上勾出浅淡的褶皱，虚弱可怜。他用手撑着地板，试图缓慢地把身体挪动下床。但是连与人打架都只会无力蹬踹的大小姐，手臂完全没有足够的力量，在腰肢刚刚抬起时，便狼狈地整个摔下了床。  
为了照顾卡尔顿，在毒液“这些钱能买很多巧克力！”的抗议里，埃迪忍痛掏钱给卧室换上了厚厚的地毯。卡尔顿不领情地说都是超市打折的便宜货，却还是因为有这些便宜货避免了手上。  
有地毯缓冲，娇嫩的棕色皮肤还是磕得生疼，比身体更疼的是本来就已经摇摇欲坠的自尊心——  
卡尔顿身下的地毯湿了一片，无力的两腿大开，淡黄色还带着些许腥臊气味的体液不受控制地从两腿间的小孔汩汩地淌着。  
“真该拍下来让你的员工看看，”埃迪的声音突然在卡尔顿头上响起，后者惊慌地抬头，比尿孔更红艳的眼眶毫无保留地展现在埃迪眼前，身下的尿液淌地更急了，“让他们看看高贵的德雷克博士是怎么像只发情的母狗一样随地乱尿的。”  
埃迪蹲下身体，盯着卡尔顿一片狼藉的下体，伸手剥开肥厚深粉的阴唇，在被刺激的红通通湿漉漉的尿道口来回摩擦，再恶劣地把体液抹在卡尔顿的唇上，留下一片水光，“你要学会说‘请’，卡尔。”  
卡尔顿红着眼睛瞪他。  
“说‘请’，请我帮你排泄，请我帮你收拾这些，”埃迪对着地毯撇嘴，“或者你想让别人也看到自己尿了一地的样子？”  
高贵的总裁先生咬着嘴唇一动不动。  
埃迪觉得自己是个很有耐心的人，他不介意给卡尔顿示范“请求”应该怎么做。  
运动裤的裤带被松开，还软着的性器啪一声打在卡尔顿脸上。  
“德雷克博士，请你帮我排泄。”埃迪捏开他的嘴，把肥厚的龟头塞进那张湿软的小嘴里，下一秒卡尔顿就感到水流冲进了自己嘴里。  
他恶心地不住缩紧喉咙，那些灌进嘴里的体液被喷的满脸都是，他张不开眼睛，最后在埃迪慈悲的退出后弯下腰哭着干呕起来。  
卡尔顿带着眼泪和一身肮脏的体液被摁在地毯上，如同肿大阴蒂般的已经被捏在指尖把玩，埃迪进入他，用力操干他还有点肿胀的阴道，他抱着埃迪结实的背，在上面抓出一道道血痕。毒液深黑色的触手隐秘地沿着无力的双腿向上攀爬，缠绕过肉欲的大腿根，最终在卡尔顿的惊叫里突入紧闭的后穴。  
卡尔顿迷迷糊糊的感受着身体里吞吃着的东西，阴道被大力伐跶而后穴也酸胀着发麻，他随着这律动不住摇晃身体，忍不住用腿勾住埃迪精悍的腰。  
……他的腿。  
他被埃迪抓着站起身，本来无知无觉的两腿现在稳稳地站着，随着动作颤动，但是确实实是在站立着。埃迪抓着他的脸，让他看着穿衣镜里的自己，满身都是暧昧不明的体液，和大张双腿让男人在背后站着操弄自己的样子。  
“你真美，卡尔。”埃迪亲吻他的后颈，“即使你是个恶魔。”  
卡尔顿像是刚刚诞生自海浪泡沫里的维纳斯，赤裸着，带着美貌与欲望，朦胧迷乱地眼睛里，蕴藏着无尽的迷惘和哀伤。  
埃迪着迷地看着这一切，看着被毒液修复如初的维纳斯，他和那白肤红发的女神完全相反，却也是由乌拉诺斯被阉割后洒落的血液里诞生的美神。他在高潮中紧紧抱着埃迪的身体，如同那位传说中的女神一般，必将成为不生不灭的永恒。

-Fin-


End file.
